1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vent assembly device for a twin-screw extruder, and more particularly to a novel improvement for making it possible to freely modify the size of a vent opening in a vent assembly, by forming the vent assembly device from a plurality of small pieces of vent assembly units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional examples of various vent assembly devices for twin-screw extruders include, for instance, the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-25669, illustrated in FIG. 13.
In FIG. 13, the reference symbol 7 denotes a vent assembly that is provided on a cylinder 1 of a twin-screw extruder 11. The whole vent assembly 7 is formed integrally so as to have a deaeration port 6.
A first screw 2 and a second screw 3 are rotatably provided, meshing with each other, in respective screw receiving holes 4, 5 within the cylinder 1. An undercut 8 of the vent assembly 7 is configured so as to cover part of the first and second screws 2, 3.